


A garden without sunflowers or roses

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dissociation, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Recovery, Rika deserved better writing, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: A (very) short and sweet Rika-centric piece, set sometime in a future after she’s begun to get the help and support she needs.





	A garden without sunflowers or roses

I close my eyes. The sun is too much. Too much, too much. 

The grass tickles my cheeks and I’m able to remind myself where I am. A garden without sunflowers or roses. Maybe one day I’ll be able to look at them again. I hope so, I really do. Moving forward isn’t easy, but I’m trying. 

I was lost this morning, before Yoosung and Ji-nah brought me here. I stretch my toes to feel the ground beneath, warmed by the sun - so gentle, when it’s not burning holes in my eyes, and in my soul. Yoosung hums softly, turning the pages of his veterinary book as quietly as possible, and when I inhale I catch a whiff of fresh coffee. Jaehee must have given her girlfriend a flask for the outing. 

Focusing on the sounds, the scents, the sensations, I don’t feel so far away from the world. I almost feel a part of it. Even if the world doesn’t always understand me, even if I don’t always understand the  _ world…  _ It’s taking time, but I think I’m learning that that’s okay. Yoosung’s hand is warm against my shoulder, and I open my eyes to see the sun has gone down. I lost track of time again, but this time I remember where I am. 

A garden without sunflowers or roses.


End file.
